


Mine

by Lost together (Groudonplayz)



Category: Attack on Titians
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groudonplayz/pseuds/Lost%20together
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plz look at my series of crash it's awesome (^_^)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

It all started when Eren stumbled into the living room in only a towel, half asleep trudging a path to his room, only to be targeted by heavy lidded gray eyes. The silky voice resonating from the owner of those eyes made Eren stop in his spot. Dripping water on the shaggy carpet, he turned, surprised.  
“Shitty brat, aren’t you gonna introduce yourself?” Said speaker, lounging on the couch, coffee mug in hand, cocky grin pasted on thin lips. Eren turned around slowly, aqua eyes narrowing on the pale man lounging on his couch, as if he owns the apartment.  
“Who the fuck are you old man?” he muttered, staring at the sexy shitstain sprawled on his furniture. Rolling his eyes, Eren turns around, admittedly flustered as he remembers that he’s naked, and there’s a stranger on the couch, who he’d very much like to see naked.  
“I don’t think, I know, the names’ Levi. And if I’m so old do you think you can do the elderly a favor and not shake your little ass so close to me right now. I’m not in the mood for a morning snack, my metabolism isn’t the same, ya’ know?” With that Levi resonated a silky chuckle and proceeded to ash out his cigarette. Gray eyes darting to the supple ass concealed by a fuzzy duck towel.  
With the classic Yeager fury Eren whips around, cheeks heating up and brows furrowing. As he opened his rose petal pink lips ready to tear the old bastard apart, Mikasa stuck her head in the doorway, black hair tumbling over her thin shoulders.“Eren, this is my friend Levi I was telling you about! He’s gonna be your new tutor!” With that, Mikasa darts back into the kitchen, snickering as she knows that her hot-head brother is certainly in for a surprise. Mikasa would worry about Eren but she trusts Levi as if he were her own brother.  
In the living room still stands Eren Yeager, mouth open, hair dripping, and certainly realizing how fucked he is.  
“Hmph” Chuckles Levi, taking a long drag from his cigarette, blowing the smoke out in a long drawn cloud. “Yeager, shut your mouth or put it to better use.” Smirking the raven-haired men looks up at the youth he’ll be spending quite a bit of time with soon.

  
"Hey don't look at me like that!" Eren said. "Why your so handsome." Levi said.  
Eren took off his towel from is lower body,Levi ran to the door blushing red.  
"Why don't you open the door and leave?"


End file.
